ours
by organic haircoat
Summary: KanameXZeroxYuki love. Zero run off and get into some trouble and Kaname and Yuki fix him up. One-shot T because I'm paranoid...sometimes


_I don't own VK. I found this in my old file and finished it off—hope you like it!_

Yuki huffed and watched Zero from her bedroom window. Honestly was the night class really that inefficient? She had asked them herself to go and fetch her the level D ages ago. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Pets were always meant to stay by their owners sides after all.

Sayori, who used to be her best friend, was getting too close to her Zero. She wouldn't have that, Zero was hers and hers alone. She made sure of that, the necklace fastened around his neck made sure of that. Everyone knew that he, Zero Kiriyu, was the property of Kaname and Yuki Kuran.

Neither of which were to be messed with.

Yuki twirled Artemis in her hand. She was really not impressed with Zero either, she had given him specific instructions to stay inside the dorm and not go after any level E's, but what had she found when she came back to her room after lessons? No Zero and she was nice letting him stay in the day class so he should be thanking her for her unbelievable kindness.

Yuki nodded to Kaname from the window, giving him permission to bring Zero back up to her room for a suitable punishment. Perhaps she should ban him from school or forbid him to leave the room? Or maybe make him kneel at her feet while she petted him like a cat.

Kaname didn't bother saying a word to Zero about what he was planning to do. Kaname simply unbuckled the belt holding Zero's gun put it in his own pocket and kissed the pendant on Zero's necklace while wrapping a strong arm around his waist. The message was quite clear 'he's mine.'

Zero growled and took a step away from Kaname, but Kaname's hand was already there stopping him from getting away. Kaname's hand snaked around his torso caging him in; holding him close to Kaname's warm body like a prized toy. His hot breath tickled Zero's ear. "Zero, Yuki is worried. I was worried; you don't like making us worry do you?"

Zero squirmed, but Kaname's grip was like a death vice, he couldn't escape. Kaname nodded to the rest of the night class and they immediately moved into position. Each member flanked Kaname and Zero protecting them from nonexistent enemies.

Kaname hauled Zero up the stairs and pushed him down onto the couch in Yuki's room.

Yuki rushed over and began to check Zero all over. She checked him for scratches, cuts, infections, bites anything that she could think of. Zero tried to shake her mothering interrogation off. But she held onto him tighter shushing him gently and fondling his hair.

Kaname watched Zero with dark handsome eyes. Once Zero had been a mere chess piece in his favourite game, but now Zero was his queen. He couldn't afford to lose him, it would make him weak and vulnerable and he didn't have time for that.

Every time Zero left the dorms, without them, both Kaname and Yuki's hearts swooped a little. They'd watch for his return from the windows and beat Takuma to the door. They'd pull him inside and pull him up the stairs and then lower him down on the bed like he was as fragile as glass.

But in return for their love Zero could never leave their sides for too long. He was as important to them as the blood that they needed to survive, in fact more than once they had drunk Zero's blood. His level D blood was potent, but surprisingly he kept them better satisfied than any of the blood tablets that Aido had come up with and both of them refused to get blood from anywhere else.

Both Kaname and Yuki were over protective, but Zero only saw them as his captors. More than once he had strayed away from the dorms on purpose. As a hunter he didn't take well to being confined to a small space. The dorms were more like a large cage with one too many boundaries. Neither Yuki nor Kaname were willing to let Zero get away from him. Both had been tempted more than once to buy Zero a collar and a leash and walk around forever holding him close and never let him get away from them. He was precious.

Zero sat on the couch and huffed. He was not impressed with either Kaname or Yuki. It was so unfair; he was a hunter not a toy. Zero started to yell at Kaname and Yuki.

"You can't keep me here and make me stay by your side every second of your lives! I'm going to die of old age and when I start to look old you'll throw me away like an old toy that you don't want anymore. Then before I know it I'll be dead and you will still be alive with another toy. Why can't I go out and let myself be killed in the heat of a hard battle and then remain here forever until I die!"

Kaname and Yuki stared at Zero. Yuki cried and held Zero close, not realizing with her vampire strength that Zero was trying to get away from her. His face was stone hard and clear of any emotion.

Kaname observed the entire scene before him and then pulled Yuki away from Zero.

Zero looked up innocently and tried to shrink away from the angry Kaname staring him in the face. Kaname reached a hand out to Zero's face and Zero shrunk away.

But Kaname stroked his face and let his hand lightly drift down Zero's body. Kaname reached the hem of Zero's t-shirt and lifted it up. Zero started to protest but Kaname just straddled his lap and pushed him down onto a lying position on the couch. Zero looked nervous but he was locked in the intensity of Kaname's angry eyes.

Finally Kaname had pushed up his shirt enough to reveal a sharp dip in Zero's rib cage. Kaname relaxed his shoulders and stared at the injury.

"That's in your heart. The colour is your leaked blood isn't it?" Kaname was referring to the deep purple colour around the dip and spreading further down to Zero's hip. Kaname trailed light kisses up Zero's side.

Zero whimpered. Kaname hissed "get Aido in here now!" Yuki didn't pause to take a breath she ran out of the room and was back pulling Aido into the room as fast as she could. Kaname held Zero on his lap ignoring Zero's protests about not liking being held.

Kaname stared through the window of the operating theatre. Aido hadn't been able to fix Zero in the dorms. Instead they had to take Zero into hospital and trust his life over to someone they didn't know.

Yuki stayed tucked under the crook of Kaname's arm and watched.

When the surgeon looked up and saw such a worried pair he didn't feel sick to the stomach. Instead he felt glad that this lucky guy had two devoted lovers, he'd seen a threesome pair before, but then he'd judged them and almost refused to operate because it was wrong. This boy was different; he looked more vulnerable, littler like he needed two lovers to support him and stop him running off in to the distance never to be seen again.

The surgeon wheeled the bed out and left the three in a private room. No doubt one of the three had money. They'd payed for the boy to have an entire heart replacement and bones remade and injected with titanium to make them stronger.

Zero opened his eyes a crack and let his shoulders drop when he didn't see Kaname or Yuki. Clearly he had yelled at them too much and made Kaname so mad that he was never going to see either of them again. Not even if he begged them and promised to quit his job as a hunter and stay by their sides like a pet until they no longer wanted him.

A light ghost like feeling made Zero whip his head around to find out what had just touched him. Yuki clasped a hand to her mouth to smother her laughter. "You know for a vampire hunter you took an awfully long time to see us. I was beginning to worry that something was wrong with your eyes too."

Zero grinned cheekily. Kaname made a disapproving sound and pushed Zero down onto his bed again. "Sleep little one. You need to rest." Zero hummed happily and closed his eyes obediently.

Yuki and Kaname watched him for a moment before turning and leaving they would come and pick him up later. He would be ready for them then and they could play with him like they did with each other. No longer would they have to worry about whether or not he was strong enough to withstand what they were going to do to him. They could let him out of their sight without too much worry. But then again they would always worry for his safety he was theirs and that was their job to worry and love him. Especially as he had no one else to love him beside them.


End file.
